


Ticking Hearts

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [97]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: But Klaus lives, Canon-ish, F/M, Post-TO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I know you are probably not taking prompts, but when you are could you please do a klaroline Drabble based on "I think I'm in love" by kat dahlia? Like in canon from to s5 but Klaus won't die. I know it's a lot to ask but I really hope you do it ♥️♥️
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 34





	Ticking Hearts

Oh, this is a bad idea.

But she lets him urge her back against the door to her suite, tilts her head to feel the stubble of his chin coast along her throat. She sighs when he lands on that perfectly tender spot, the one that leaves her sighing in pleasure as his fangs make contact. “Klaus,” she moans, fingers threading into his hair and holding him close. 

“Easy, sweetheart.” His murmur vibrates through her entire being, and Caroline feels like she could tear him apart for daring to pull away. “This isn’t just another afternoon in the woods,” he warns - or promises, she isn’t sure. Either way, she wants more than just words, and digs in with her nails. “Not for me.”

That’s the crux of the issue, isn’t it? He intends to be her last love. She’s had a few already, and their lives are more complicated than they could have ever imagined back when they first met. She was supposed to be the sacrificial lamb twice over, dead on the altar of his megalomanic quest for glory. To be honest, Caroline hasn’t crossed that particular drive of his off her list of cons; but his pro list seems to grow by the day.

He’s been following her around Europe, claiming a financial interest in the school and the work she does sourcing new texts and instructors. More often than not, however, he’s been plying her with wine and history and those damn dimples… 

Such a bad idea, but she fumbles with the door to get it open and pulls him inside with her. So light on her feet, she wondered if this is what a last love feels like. 

If not, it still feels a lot like love.


End file.
